For Me?
by smileygurl15
Summary: When Miroku screws things up with Sango again, what will he do to make it up to her?


WHACK. That's all you could hear throughout the town. "Humph" and with that, Sango turned around and stomped back to the inn.

"She caught you with another girl again didn't she?" Inuyasha asked as he sipped his tea.

"Why can't you understand that Sango has true feelings for you Miroku?" Kagome asked as she also sipped her tea sitting next to Inuyasha.

"I know she does. I should go fix things up with her right now shouldn't I?" Miroku asked as he rubbed his very red cheek.

"No, let her cool off and think about how much you actually hurt Sango every time you go after another girl. Then maybe you'll appreciate her and her feelings for you." Kagome added as she placed her cup down and headed out the door to try and find her friend.

"What a loser. He knows he likes her so why doesn't he just go after her and only her?" Shippou asked Inuyasha as Miroku went for a walk.

"Beats me. As long as I'm not the one who gets hit by Sango." Inuyasha said as he got a shiver down his spine just thinking about how much Sango's slaps must hurt.

With Miroku

_Hmmm… how can I make things up to Sango? What's wrong with me? I know I have feelings for Sango but I just can't stop myself. _Miroku thought as he sighed and sat under a big tree just outside the town.

It was sunset and Miroku was still sitting in the same spot, staring at the ground. Finally, he got up and started walking home when all of a sudden, he spotted these really gorgeous flowers. That's when it hit him. He picked some and run back into town.

Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou were all sitting around the room getting ready for bed when Miroku walked in. He had a big smile on his face and was hiding something behind his back.

"Sango, may I speak to you for a while?" Miroku asked and saw that she wasn't moving but everyone else was looking at him.

"Alone outside?" he added a little nervous looking at Sango's expression.

"Hmph." Was all that he got out of her.

"Well, I'll be waiting outside until you decide to come out." Miroku said as he turned around and slowly walked down the stairs and out of the inn.

"Come on Sango, maybe he wants to apologize for what he's done." Kagome said as she pulled Sango to her feet and pushed her out the door. "I won't allow you back in the room until you come back with Miroku!" Kagome said as she slammed the door after nearly pushing Sango down the stairs.

_Ugh, I wonder what I just got myself into._ Sango thought as she neared the monk sitting on the log.

"Oh Sango! You made it!" Miroku said as he jumped to his feet to meet her half way.

"What do you want monk?" Sango said very coldly.

"Well…" He started, a little nervous because of her tone of voice. "I sat here all day trying to think of a way to apologize to you for what I did this morning."

"Well, it's okay. I'm over it. Let's go so I can eat dinner already." Sango said in a rush because she was in no mood to talk to him. She wouldn't forgive him so easily.

"No wait. I know you're not over it, I can see it in you eyes. I sat and sat and sat but I couldn't find a way to make it up to you. That's when it hit me. There's nothing that I can do to make up for all the hurt I caused you." Miroku quietly said as he looked at the ground. This made Sango very nervous because she couldn't see his facial expression.

"Since there is no way for me to make up the pain I caused you, will you please accept these as a small part of my apology? I know that I still have a long way to go but this was the best I could do right now. I will make it up to you Sango, even if it is the last thing that I will do." Then, Miroku took out the sweets he bought on his way back to the inn.

Sango looked at it and then looked back at him. Her eyes softened and she had a slight smile on her face. She knew that he meant every word that he said and that was enough for her.

"Okay Miroku. Thanks. This means a lot to me and I forgive you." She aid as she was heading back to the village.

"Wait Sango. Come back." Miroku yelled as he began running for her.

She turned around and found a beautiful bouquet of flowers waiting for her.

"The sweets weren't the only things I planned on giving you. I hope you like it. I picked them myself." He said as he handed her the bouquet with a big smile on his face.

It was already nighttime when Sango and Miroku made up. Then, Miroku placed his hands on her shoulders and said, " Sango, you know how much you mean to me and I'm sincerely sorry" and with that, he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Thank you Miroku. You mean a lot to me too and I forgive you, I really mean it this time." And with that, they hugged under the stars, the moon being their only source of light."


End file.
